Witch Protection Program
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca Meletes is entered in to a program by her concerned and worried sister who is a member of the so called Pandora. She was targeted when she had helped rescue the children of the Archdukes who was about to be wed. Now she is being targeted and in need of an instant protection. Warning: OOC and the story still revolves to Magic and Chaos but is isn moderns setting Tags: SNS


Title: Witch Protection Program

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

After saving the Emperor and his chancellor from the assassination attempt by the group called Pandora, Siluca Meletes the white Witch of the Empire is being targeted by the group after she learned their plan to release and divide or to reverse the process of grancrest, to divide the crest and release chaos again.

With the warning from her, the Empire is in high alert and starting to hunt down the so call Pandora. Siluca learned of their existence after her sister who used to be a member of the group, now she is in the protection of her younger boyfriend and she also decided to enter her sister to the program.

Presently she is with the Emperor and his Chancellor attending an after party in some private bar owned by a Lord close to the first couple, attending the party is the Earl of Altirk and his wife, not just him but also famous Lords who had done things for the better of the Empire, walking with Margaret, Lord Villar's wife, and Marrine they headed up the second floor of the club, it was a VIP area, however to her surprise it somewhat looked like a club house, and in the corner there was a rounded barrel table with matching stools where Villar, Alexis the Emperor, Lord Lassic, Lord Klute, and a green haired man wearing a deep green high collar leather jacket, the corner wall is leaded with hanging rifles and ammunition, frames and other manly things decorated, she saw her four friends, Priscilla, Laura, Colleen and Helga by the pool table playing.

"Alexis and Villar grinned at Siluca, "Lord Theo, this is Siluca the white witch who saved me and Marrine. And also warned our fathers about the existence of the association" told Alexis.

"And Siluca this is Lord Theo, Lord of Sistina" he introduced, Theo smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand, Lassic and Moreno, his right hand man the same time secretary whistled in teasing to the young Lord who looked smitten by the white witch, they can blame him, she's wearing a white thigh length fit dress showing her figure.

The others continued to talk while she grew interested with the young Lord of Sistina, she knows the country as the biggest agricultural supplier with natural supply not only that the place is also a tourist distention for its natural beauty, seeing such a young Lord taking care of the giant country she is amazed.

* * *

For the whole evening she had fun talking to the Lord, he was decent and funny, however she noticed that he is the same as Lord Villar and the other Lords including the Emperor, he carries a gun as she can see it under his jacket, strapped in his white leather with golden buckle shoulder holster.

And it was even nice of him that he drove her back home, but one thing she noticed he doesn't travel alone, he had men following him, one of them is his right hand man, Juzel Rossini a former Lord who took service to the now Lord. Another is a huge bald man with a raven long haired guy with a bandana, all followed in convoy tailing his FJ cruiser.

Few days later her sister in alarm brought her boyfriend with her and persuaded Siluca to travel with them to somewhere safe since she received a word from her source that there will be someone heading to her house to kill her.

Siluca took her cat with her and some of her clothes, to her surprise there is already a plane waiting for them at the airport, it was a private jet arranged by Petr Moldava.

To her surprise they landed in Sistina, looking around it is really beautiful, grass lands around, mountains but more importantly the agricultural fields, on the range of vegetables to fruits, but what is popular is the vineyards.

After landing Siluca took out her phone and started to take pictures of the place, she loved it there already.

She knows her social media would be filled by the view.

Heading to a lake side castle to her surprise they did not go in the castle but instead on a cabin like shack the balcony is connected to the lake side dock.

They headed in, and the young lord of Bulltava called in, "Boss, I brought her" Siluca raised her brows not knowing the Lord has a boss, her sister Aishela went in like she is used to the place.

To her shock, she saw Theo sitting on a black luxurious looking executive office chair, tactical gears laid down over his mahogany table, a tactical rig vest, pistols, ammunition magazine, a bigger rifle with a small scope, behind him is a half upper body mannequin with a head wearing another rig loaded with riffle ammunition, the head of the mannequin is wearing his Akubara balmora hat, his walls behind is equipped with rifles and shotguns displayed on a rack, his hands were covered with rubber gloves.

He smiled at her, "Welcome to Sistina, sorry I can't pick you up" he told.

"What's going on?" she's confused.

"Your sister hired me for your security" he told with a smile on his face, "I'm also a Security Contractor together with Petr, and Lassic" he explained.

"Do anything to her and I'll cut your balls off" threatened by Aishela, "I'll leave you to discuss things with him, tell me if he does anything funny" told Aishela in a threatening manner.

"Leave her" said Siluca in giggle after her sister left, "Wow… it's a surprise you're my security" she told.

"Well I already quitted as a contractor long ago after taking on as a Lord but after hearing it's you I took the job" she blushed hearing it from him.

* * *

Both talked until she asked if she can go around the place, she is fascinated by the view and the beauty of the country, he complied however he covered her with his jacket and let her wear his balmon hat, she blushed when he did it, "It's a bit hot out, you'll need it" he said and they walked around the lake.

She linked her wrist to his elbow as he offered and they walked around, he's wearing his white dress shirt three buttons open showing a bit of his chest, it was neatly tucked on his pants which matched his black riding boots, he is strapped with his white with gold buckle shoulder holster with his silver desert eagle pistol.

He further explained the fact why he wanted her to his country, "I control the security and the authorities here, I can monitor what is going on, I have people for the job, besides I heard Pandora is causing a lot of trouble for Alexis now" he pointed, "I'll be heading there whenever I know my job to you is done, besides the night they introduced me to you, I signed a contract with them, they asked me if they can have some of my guys for undercover mission" he further explained.

"I think I can provide you with some information if you want?" she told and they headed to the castle.

Theo's guys were amused to their boss all over the White Witch.

* * *

"Hi buddy? Need another treat?" Theo cooed at the cat who's all over his desk trying to get his attention.

"Don't spoil him" told Siluca in giggles.

"What scared I might steal your cat?" teased by the young Lord.

"Not really, I mean he's not supposed to eat much, he might become over weight" she told.

"I'll take him for a walk later if you want" he offered.

"Can we go by the stream again later?" her eyes sparkled, she loved the places around Sistina, especially the stream, because up a head of that stream is a falls, the water is clear and they can see the fish swim around also.

Both in a short while grew close, they would argue at times but Siluca knows why he's strict with her security, it's part of his job, until he received a notice that he is to attend a mandatory congressional meeting with the other Lords, "As much as I love Sistina, I miss my father. Can I come?"

He sighed knowing as always he would lose to her demands, he never wins against her except the point where he is strict about her security.

Little did they know, Siluca's social media is being followed by a lot of people including those that admire her especially, being the White Witch of the Empire means she is a battle and war strategist, the same time a genius when it comes to spells and potions, they might be in the modern world but she came from a long line of mages turned warlock and witches, her father as the same as her is a retired warlock, now he is the Chancellor's adviser.

Siluca as the new Head adviser of the Empire after her father retired means she has stalkers and other form of offenders especially a threat to her life, she did not mind them as she lived in a place with security but after the Pandora came in to picture she needs more security than before, she is one of the key players in the Empire's structure.

With the current commotions, which she did not notice over social media and new, she has been the topic together with the young Lord, Theo is popular among his people and even in the Capital, it was a wonder why Siluca didn't know about the Lord of Sistina.

Photos and views including Theo circulated over social media with the main source, the Capital's white Witch. And one of the controversial picture is where she and Theo are outside in his connecting porch of outdoor cabin office, Theo laid in his net hammock which Siluca made out of boredom, Theo laid on it comfortably without any shirt on, only his pants and boots on, Siluca sat on the side while he held her steady it was an intimate position, but both were smiling for the Camera.

With a caption leaving people to wonder, "Dad's new hammock" stipulations of they are secretly married or Theo got her pregnant went around. Marrine and Margaret together with the other girls were all in amusement. The reason why they haven't bombarded the young Witch yet is that they wanted to see her actual reaction when they ask her.

* * *

Siluca and Theo with their company just landed in Leon or the Capital, using the same private jet, it turns out it was Theo's it was fleet's main plane which he would always use and he let her use it as a luxury plane, the cabin brew were all accommodating to her.

Being picked up by Theo's state service it was a bullet proof Bentley limousine with his banner as a flaglet attached at the hood of the car, Theo wearing his designer suit instead of his usual attire. He wasn't wearing any tie after Siluca disapproved of it, she opened three buttons and covered him with his fitting waist coat and left his suit coat open.

Siluca wearing her executive attire matching him except her pencil skirt was really short, but she matched his suit color, with her white high heels she linked her wrist to Theo's arm which he happily offered, she can feel the bump on his side knowing he brought his gun always, "Are Emma and Luna going to be fine in your Embassy?" she asked.

"They'll be fine, besides we left Ellet and Selge to care for them" Emma and Luna are the twin children of the head maid Clara, Siluca took liking to them because they would keep her occupied whenever Theo is doing his work, "I'm more worried of Balgary… they might play to hard on him"

"He'll survive" told Siluca in giggles.

The governing Lords gave Theo a playful grin seeing him so close with Siluca and more importantly they bothered to match, when he entered the conference hall full of media he turned in to his political demeanor, while Siluca was swept by the ladies or known as the secretaries of their departments under the governing Lords plus Moreno.

"Siluca with all those IG photos you got tell us the truth, have you let Archduke Theo have you?" they grinned as they grill her with the first question.

"What?" she blushed looked horrified.

"Oh please, your latest post about, 'Daddy got a new hammock' says it all. You're on daddy kink now?" teased Margaret and Siluca looked petrified.

"He's a co-parent for my cat Sir. Balgary… he really likes sir. Balgary a lot…" she blushed, "He spoils him"

"Uh-huh… but the first question though?" pressed Marrine while Laura recorded live in her phone connecting to her SNS account.

"About that…" she looked away.

"Oh my gosh! Silence means yes!" Colleen piped in.

"So when's the wedding?" this time Priscilla said and the ladies lost it.

"You are terrible friends" she kept on blushing.

"So when did he get on your skirt?" teased by Colleen.

"Pipe it" Siluca pouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Before we start of a meeting I want to clear something with the Archduke of Sistina" said by the Queen of Haman.

"Yes, Lady Eudokia?" Replied by Theo.

"Can you explain your intimate pictures of your pictures with Lady Siluca?" a visible playful grin are plaster to the other interested Lord's faces, he sighed and flatly replied.

"We are dating" with that the room went on commotion at his revelation.

They went on to tackle political things until they went on the topic about the Pandora and its members, "Siluca told me more information about them, they have Lords, Celebrities, Business people and other with huge names as Collaborators, I discovered that Lord Milza of Dartania which I have eliminated in position a year ago is also a Collaborator. Now I can tell he had committed grave crime of treason to the Empire" Theo reported.

Theo continued on until, "With the loss of leader in Dartania and the people of the East is in civil war and chaos, we appoint you to be their leader" called by Alexis, "You deserve the position is view of what you had done to Lord Milza, it is proper you inherit his position as well.

Theo didn't want more title but he has too, Dartania is a wide and sandy country, he'll need more time to deal things there and turn it in to a productive country like what he did to Sistina.

When the conference was over, and things went back to normal, the Empire's spokes person is to interpret the news to the media letting them ask questions, heading out, Theo was caught by Villar, Alexis and Klute. "So, the jokes we make about you being smoother than a baby wipes is true" Klute snorted.

"What do you mean?" Theo looked at him weirdly.

"He meant, you are a guy from Sistina" said Villar in amusement, "You're a native" he added, "You're that epitome of the pool guy or the gardener, you are that guy lover guy written in novels" he continued making fun of Theo, little did they know the camera and some media is recording them. (A/N: According to the anime tvtopes, Sistina is the counter part of Sicily Italy which can be assumed that Theo is Italian. Thus the joke applies)

"I get it… please don't continue it's making me uncomfortable" the guys laughed at him.

"Lord Villar you forgot that 'dashing tomato harvesting papa wolf' part" Said Klute.

"One more of that and we'll have problems" Theo threatened and they laughed.

"But man, you hooked up with our feisty white witch with what two weeks tops? That's smooth, man!" added Klute.

"Two days actually" Lord Ladvan tripped and the three guys looked at him shocked.

"I'm much smoother than baby wipes" he told leaving them, "Don't tell her about that, she'll make fun of me" he told and left to find his lover.

Seeing his secretary Juzel and his personal bodyguard Ervin who he tasked to protect Siluca, before he headed in, Ladvan asked him something, "Endurance, that's it" he blushed and cleared his throat after, Ladvan laughed wishing him luck on his new relationship.

Theo headed in to see Siluca being bombarded by her friends, he gave her an innocent smile trying to distract them, "Lunch?" he asked trying to bail her out.

"No fuuuun!" said by Colleen, "Witch's Duke came to save her already?" pouted by Colleen.

"Why have you been antagonizing her?" Theo asked and Colleen looked at him with disbelief.

After that Theo managed to whisk her away from them and save her to further embarrassing questions.

They went out to eat, he had Juzel reserve them some space in one of the top restaurants in the capital, heading out he and Siluca were seen holding hands and the same time holding her protectively.

The next day Theo still wears his formals as he is t meet her father, she jest about him being too formal in regards to his meeting with her father. "Relax, he'll like you" she called him down.

"I think my food is starting to sweat" he chuckled.

"You took care of me, you'll be fine, the person you need to worry is Aishela, trust me" she giggled and kissed his nose.

The meeting with Aubestes went well, he was liked by the Warlock and had been called as his son, Theo promised to protect her no matter what happens.

* * *

On their way back to their hotel he received a call from his security that Lord Bernard from Dawson just docked on his shores and brought along a mass of mercenaries, Theo called in his special units to keep them occupied.

Theo is not clearly pleased on the Lord's stupid move, so he gave a call that he would be home shortly, having to oppress Dawson's people at bay, Siluca is worried about him, "Don't worry, I'm not fighting alone" he told and gave her a sweet kiss, for weeks they had been together she stayed in his quarters since they have an open relationship which everyone in the castle knew. Sometimes there is a certain time they don't dare to go near their Lord's wing, as they can hear those intimate moaning and cries as they speak.

Ian, the twins' older brother thought it was a ghost crying but actually it was Siluca moaning, the maids and footmen found it funny and one time they eavesdropped which they later on regretted as they heard the couple's bedroom escapades and their kinks.

* * *

Having to win the battle against Lord Dawson, Theo again got awarded with another land, which he finds it more work, and as far as their campaign in battle against Pandora, Siluca wanting to share her daily dealings with her lover, she shared a photo of him, wearing nothing except his jogger shorts and slippers, with his rubber gloves on he is sitting on his executive chair and his guns were all laid over his mahogany table, a lap top at the side with his digital documents sent to him by the Emperor, behind him is his arsenal.

Siluca captioned, "Before bed ritual which I'm used to" immediately the morning later Siluca was bombarded by her friend's comment over the picture one of them is a scorn from Laura which she finds a boost of her ego.

" _We know he got those washboard abdomens, you don't need to rub it in me_ " Siluca hysterically laughed to it.

But what caught her is a tags from Theo, first one is her sleeping picture wearing her favorite white silky nighties and she is covered with fluffy blanket and Theo kisses her, "First favorite part of the day, Waking up beside her" another was her picture smiling cooking some pasta for him, wearing her white apron together with the Castle chefs, it was a stolen shot from Theo, "Second best part of the day, I get to eat her food" he posted, she finds it simple yet sweet, and just like her he gets to be teased by Alexis and Villar.

Both with their cute exchange of affection though their post, Colleen and Laura would also scorn at them, " _We know you guys has that lovely dovely relationship, don't rub it in_ " they comment which was hilarious, in retaliation, Theo posted a picture of him giving Siluca a kiss in her cheek standing from behind her, while she heartily laughed from being tickled.

The exchange were then caught by the entertainment industry wanting to ask them about how they started their relationship and how they got together.

Everyone knows the story behind Theo is not an everyday Lord, he was raised as a commoner by his commoner father, however it turns out his other was a Cornaro, the first governing Lord of Sistina and the one who helped oppressed the Chaos and his mother was killed by the evil leader of the county, the Rossinis, Theo grew up and started his own group which formed as guerillas or rebels rebelling against the Rossini form of Government, so he was responsible to the death of Juzel's brothers, he killed them personally and so he executed Juzel's father as well. Juzel however because of his father's request remained alive as Theo does not want to wipe out the whole Rossinis so he complied with a deal with Juzel which benefited the country as well.

Growing up in Marza, he made his home town the rich agricultural plantation of his Vineyards and the main tourism while the Capital Laxia is the trading and commercial capital.

Unlike Siluca who grew up in the city, from her rich father which provided her with everything she is totally different from Theo.

"How do you describe Lady Siluca?" asked by the journalist who's currently interviewing them.

"She's my uptown girl, I mean we're both opposites but we managed to make it work, she's perfect, I mean I can't name all the words which has the same meaning as beautiful" he told.

"How about Lady Siluca?" the host grinned seeing her blush.

"Instead of the so called pool boy or the gardener he's more like the big bad bodyguard" she pointed shamelessly, "He's always there to annoy you about your security and your safety but I don't hate it, to me it means how he deeply cares about me and sometimes I know all his attention is on me"

"She distracts me with her dangerously short skirt whenever she is present in my office I mean I never get the chance to finish it" he told, "Though I like her in my office, that's for sure. It's some kind of motivation" he admitted and the journalist laughed.

* * *

Later on when the press released their interview they named it a modern day fairy tale after he revealed that he signed a contract with Siluca's sister as a security contractor even though he is already retired from such job, but after hearing it was his adult crush Siluca he immediately took it and wanted to get the chance to know her more.

It was cute when they also released the cover of their interview, they were both in his porch cabin, Siluca sitting between his legs and Theo kissing the top of her head.

Presently Villar and his wife, Klute, Lassic and the other Lords looking at Theo and Siluca together with the Emperor and his Chancellor, "It is always with the quiet guys doesn't it?" piped in by Klute.

"I never knew Theo have it in him" Said Ladvan.

"Two day… he got under her skirt in just within two days not being one night stand" blinked by Lassic.

"Amazing" replied by the other lords.

"So where do we sign up for Witch protection program?" asked by Laura and Colleen comically.

~END~


End file.
